


Do As We Say

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hate Sex, Intersex Omegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Kagami picks up on Kiyoshi and Hyuuga being a thing and asks how they got together. For...reasons. The answer he gets is very very far from what he expects.Kiyoshi and Hyuuga had never claimed to be good role models or senpais when it comes to relationships.





	1. Do As We Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boredcomiccollector86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boredcomiccollector86/gifts).



> A gift, for a good friend. This is a less active fandom, for a near dead ship, in the omegaverse niche and I have enjoyed writing every bit of it. 
> 
> Warnings: I write omegaverse with dual sex/intersex omegas, meaning they have both a penis and vagina (separate parts, the clit and penis are not the same here.) Because this works better in my head than, you know, the potential for assbabies. If vaginas are your squick this may not be the fic for you. Also omegas may have any number of secondary sex characteristics, ranging from wider hips to breast tissue to facial hair.

“Hyuuga,” Kagami started then, eyes darting between the two upperclassman, paused. If Junpei hadn’t known better he would have thought he was nervous but, as far as he could tell, Kagami lacked the sense to ever feel nervous about normal things. Being an idiot seemed to be pretty freeing as far as Junpei could tell. “Um. You’re...together, right?”

Junpei lost his grip on his water bottle but Teppei was quick as always and managed to catch it before it hit the ground, and had the nerve to look amused as he offered it back to him. Junpei glared; it was physically impossible for him to hate anyone or anything as much as he hated Teppei.

“Together? Us?” Teppei said, all good natured curiosity and friendliness.  

Kagami’s fingers twitched. “I wasn’t sure at first because you’re so…” He made a gesture with his hands and Junpei hated that he understood exactly what he was trying to say. He was spending too much time around these people. “But. Your scents are mixed and you’ve got that bite mark on your shoulder.”

Junpei turned just enough to stare flatly at Teppei, trying to communicate an outraged ‘You bit me?’ without saying the words. Not that he was surprised, Teppei was an alpha and alpha’s liked to use their teeth. It was some sort of compulsion, let them near bare skin in an intimate moment and suddenly teeth and marks. And, knowing that, it was his fault for being pulled into things before practice

Teppei just smiled pleasantly and shrugged, as much an admittance as saying the words would be.

“You had a question, I assume?”

“Right. How did...Not to...how did it happen? How did you know it was right to...you know. Not just be teammates?”  

Junpei shoulders dropped. Oh. That. “Have you considered just speaking to Kuroko?”

Judging by Kagami’s stricken look he absolutely had not considered that and did not want to consider it and, probably, wouldn’t be doing so any time soon. “This doesn’t have anything to do with Kuroko! Why would you...did he say something to you?”

“I’m going to kill them both.” Junpei said. Teppei laughed then gestured for Kagami to sit on the bench across from them. The rest of the team had already cleaned up and left for the night, leaving himself and Teppei to lock up as usual. Thankfully; Junpei didn’t want to think about how much worse this would be with other people around.

“Hyuuga already told you about how we met and how I got him to join the team?”

Junpei sat up straighter. “You’re going to tell him?”

“Sure. He already knows most of it, doesn’t he? Why not the rest?”

Junpei had a sudden moment of insight. This was revenge for telling Kagami and Kuroko, and by proxy all of the first years, about what had lead up to Teppei’s leg being hurt and how this would be his last year playing. Teppei had played it cool when he’d found out, barely reacted beyond the initial surprise, but the alpha was, if nothing else, a long term thinker and planner. He hid it behind an easy smile and a disarming personality but Teppei was always up to something and even when he wasn’t he was willing to capitalize on a situation.

And he wasn’t above getting revenge, in his own way.

“It was the night we played one-on-one.” Teppei, now with Kagami’s total attention, said.

Junpei pinched the bridge of his nose. Had this team ever been anything but suffering?

* * *

 

In Teppei’s opinion, not that anyone has ever asked his opinion, it was Riko’s fault when you get down to it. She looked up at him one day, after hearing his latest failed attempts to recruit Hyuuga, and with an air of casualness that didn’t match the intensity of her eyes, asked if it was just about the team or if, maybe, he was pursuing Hyuga.

The way she’d said _pursuing_ , twisting it around and making her tone rise suggestively, said more than any words could.

He stumbled, nearly tripping over his feet, shock dulling his reactions. It took too long for him to fully right himself and by the time he had she was a few paces ahead of him, hands clasped behind her back, the picture of innocent indifference. Two long strides and he was back at her side and then moving slower, like he always did when with another person.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” She said slowly, dragging each word out ito match her steps. “Is it just that? Or is it one of those alpha and omega things?”

From someone else it would seem like casual beta curiosity but Teppei knew that was never the case with Riko. She was beyond all of that stuff and, at best, thought it was all annoying and inconvientant. Teppei didn’t disagree. There were...issues, with dynamics and expectations and unignorable instincts, and Riko wanted no part of it. If she was asking there was nothing innocent about it.  He’d known her a few weeks and he could already tell as much about her; no wasted words or actions, always thinking, assessing.

She had a way of catching him off guard without seeming to even try to do so. He didn’t think he’d met anyone else who could throw him with just a couple of words. He liked her. If she had been an omega or showed even a hint of interest in alphas, instead of thinly veiled irritation…

And wasn’t suggesting he was interested in Hyuuga.

“W-what? No! That has nothing to do with anything. I want him on the team, that’s it.”

“Good.” She said, eyes cutting over to him. “Because people are starting to talk about how you’re always following him around and trying to talk to him. If you seriously want Hyuuga on your team you don’t want him thinking otherwise.”

Funny coming from someone who’d turned down being their manager without a second thought. Not that her doing so had stopped him from trying to change her mind or become her friend. He respected her reasoning and was as determined to show her that he, and the others, were serious as he was to get Hyuuga on the team.

Still, Teppei knew good advice when he saw it. And really he should have known but he’d been so focused. “Okay. I’ll try something different.”

That was why he changed tracks, decided to give it one last push and then step back. Chasing after Hyuuga was only going to confused to issue and he didn’t want that. It was just about the team, about the game, about getting Hyuuga to see there was still something in it for him. And maybe he could have looked for someone else but it had to be Hyuuga.

Had to be.

That was why he walked him home and challenged him to one-on-one. This one last thing, a last push to get through to Hyuuga and then he’d stop because it was absolutely not about the alpha/omega thing or that, when he thought about it objectively, Hyuuga was attractive. Awful hair aside and even that wasn’t so bad. It was the color, mostly, that was the issue. The hair itself was nice; Teppei might have found himself paying a little attention to it while sitting behind Hyuuga.

Might have, after talking to Riko, thought about what it might feel like if he were to run his fingers through it. Might have, while they played, found his gaze lingering on his it stuck to the back of his neck and from there the actual curve of Hyuuga’s neck, the width of his shoulders. His scent, spice and sweat and something that made part of Teppei’s brain light up like fireworks and hiss.

So it was Riko’s fault. Her words, her comment, planted a seed in his brain and the rest was just...out of his control.

* * *

 

Junpei would place the blame squarely on Teppei, and did. Often, loudly, whenever he could get the alpha alone to remind him that he was the worst. Teppei was the cause of a lot of things in his life, a series of endless annoyances ranging from giving up his easy life of video games and sleep to dealing with annoying underclassman, and they had all started that night on the basketball court, in the wake of his slightly embarrassing outburst.

Once the words were out, hanging in the air around them with all the weight he’d felt on his shoulders since the end of junior high, he could only rock back on his feet and exhale, hatred settling heavy in his chest. If it was for himself or Kiyoshi he wasn’t sure.

He hadn’t meant to say any of that and the confession sat on the tip of his tongue, bitter and mortifying. His heart was pounding so hard he swore he could hear it, and that Kiyoshi must have been able to as well, had to feel the energy coursing between them and the stifling heat of the air, closing in and muffling the outside world. The sounds of traffic, of passerbyers, it was all faded and scrubbed away, leaving only the sounds of their heavy breathing and Junpei’s frantically thumping heart.

That and the smell of Kiyoshi, sweeter than an alpha had any right to be, soothing and pleasant with none of the nose burningly strong musk that came from alphas trying to project and scent up everything around them. Especially omegas. Especially omegas they had to look up to speak to. Junpei wasn’t the biggest guy around but he was far from small and in junior high, when puberty was making alphas taller and broader and omegas softer in places, Junpei had become a little of both. It happened. Omegas were as varied in form as betas and alphas but alphas seemed to take it very personally if they couldn’t look down on omegas.

He’d grossed paths with more than a few who’d try to compensate by scent bombing him to the point of making him want to puke.

Kiyoshi’s scent didn’t have any of that aggression to it. He didn’t hold himself like the perpetually angry and defensive alphas Junpei was used to being approached by either. Even now he was relaxed, running a hand through his hair and stepping away as his shoulders fell, releasing whatever tension might had been left in his ridiculously large body.

“Well I’m going home.”

He was what!?

“What are you saying? We aren’t done!” Junpei shouted, blood still coursing hot in his veins and sweat dripping down his face, slicking his hair and making it and his clothing stick to his skin.

“No it’s fine. Either way, today's the last day I’ll follow you around. In the end, I’m glad to hear how you really feel.”

Junpei gaped at him, too stunned to do anything as the alpha turned away from him to leave. That...that was it? Kiyoshi had been bothering him for weeks, pestering him in class, harassing him at lunch, following him part of the way home more times than Junpei was comfortable thinking about and now he was just...done? After trouncing him at basketball and getting him to admit that he was bored he was...done.

What the hell?

He didn’t realize he was grabbing the taller boy until his hand was wrapped around his bicep and dragging him back. “No! We are not done! You can’t just walk away.”

Kiyoshi blinked down at him, open and guileless and it was the most fake thing Junpei had ever seen. There was something going on behind his eyes, something too sharp, too bright, and too aware and he was going to punch him in the face.

It was the only answer.

He would not, later on, be able to say which one of them made the first move. There would be debate, a lot of debate that sometimes involved Junpei throwing Teppei’s clothes out into the hallway and telling him to get the hell out while the alpha laughed.

Teppei would say Junpei lifted up onto his tiptoes and pulled him down by his collar, all while making a face like he was about to headbutt him or bite out his throat (Pissed off omegas did that sometimes, more so than alphas or betas. They were vicious, everyone knew it.) Junpei would say that Teppei leaned in and down, curled a hand around the back of his neck to hold him in place and started the whole thing.

It probably didn’t matter because whoever did it, they ended up in the middle of the court, connected at the mouth, bodies somewhere between fight and flight.

Junpei didn’t have the experience to know how kissing was supposed to go. There had been a girl, a beta girl, his last year of junior high but that had fizzled out fast after his first heat, and an omega boy who’d been his first kiss but the boy’s parents had put an end to things as soon as they’d found out. So a couple of light, awkward, too wet kisses (that had made his knees weak and face hot when they were happening) was all he had to compare Kiyoshi to.

It was a completely different beast. Hot and wet, messy, frantic and he was angry, so damn angry at Kiyoshi and the team from last year and at how things were turning out this year, and tried to force it all into the kiss.  His teeth mashed against the back of his lips and their noses bumped so he turned his head and parted his mouth and bit because it seemed like the thing to do. Kiyoshi made a noise, low and surprised and *hot*, and Junpei’s brain did a wonderful job of whiting out. His hand was fisted in the alpha’s shirt, pulled and twisting and-

It was good. He couldn't breathe and his legs were shaking; his heart was about to beat right out his chest and, as Kiyoshi’s hand squeezed tighter at the back of his neck, pulled him in close, all he could think was ‘Oh. Well this is fantastic.’

They broke apart, breathing even harder then they had when Kiyoshi had declared their game was over; Kiyoshi’s eyes were wide and surprised, his bottom lip already starting to puff up and darken, and Junpei was glaring. He was too pissed off to question things, his mouth tingling and nose and lungs full of the scent of alpha, stronger and headier now, brain stuck on the hand on his neck and the other that had found its way to press against his back.

He wanted to do it again.

“This doesn’t change anything. I'm not joining your club.”

Kiyoshi blinked once. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Junpei squinted, trying to read the other’s face for a sign that he didn’t understand and, not finding one, closed the gap between them again. As long as they understood each other everything was fine.

Fine being a relative sort of thing, that did not begin to encompass the way he felt when Kiyoshi licked into his mouth or caught at his lower lip with the tip of sharp alpha teeth, or the way his heart leapt when a huge hand (why where his hands so freakishly big anyway?) cupped his ass and squeezed, hesitant and unsure then firmer, almost greedily when he groaned against the other’s mouth.

Nothing was fine and the proof was in how his thoughts, syrup thick and tangled together, ground to a complete halt when Kiyoshi mumbled against his mouth “I live close. Come home with me.”

No was what he needed to say. No, because they barely knew each other and were in their first year of high school and fooling around was how omegas got bad reputations (the kind of bad) or ‘in trouble’, as Junpei’s mother would have put it. No, because he knew that when physically compatible alphas and omegas crossed paths it was easy to get in too deep and make stupid choices in the moment; he’d sat through how many lectures about it in junior high? Tons. One a month, he was pretty sure. The science and how it was best to take a breath, walk away, wait to be sure it wasn’t just pheromones and hormones at play, was ingrained on his memory.

No because he was hot all over, skin too tight on his bones, lungs burning, and disgustingly wet between his thighs, like he couldn’t recall ever being except for when he was in heat. He felt...he felt like he one good push away from exploding.

He felt like exploding might be just what he needed.

* * *

Kagami looked at Teppei. Looked at Hyuuga, who was staring down at the floor like it had personally offended him and deserved to be slaughtered for it. Back to Teppei, who was now looking at Hyuuga with what could only be called complete adoration.

“...You said yes?”

Hyuuga sighed mournfully. “I did.”

“You went back to his place?”

“I did.”

“...so?”

Hyuuga sighed again, gaze shifting to a point on the wall behind Kagami. “I don’t think you’re old enough for that part of the story.”


	2. Not as We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to kiss some more. Who was I to deny them?

It wasn’t a long walk, fifteen minutes at most, but it would be enough for his blood to cool some and to become acutely aware or just what had happened on the basketball court. He’d kissed Kiyoshi, or been kissed by him, been felt up, for lack of a better term, and was now feeling decidedly *gross*, as his wet and chilly boxers clung to him. 

Somewhere between turning onto more residential streets and actually reaching Kiyoshi’s home his ability to process right and wrong, and not just do whatever his dick thought was a good idea, kicked back in. He could see this for the bad idea it was, very clearly. Not that he hadn’t been aware of it when stupidly agreeing to go home with an alpha whose tongue had just been in his mouth, he just hadn’t cared as much then. 

Now, walking side by side through the dark but just far enough away from each other to not attract any second looks, he was less certain of his choice. It was dumb. Really dumb. What did he think was going to happen, agreeing to go to Kiyoshi’s house like this? He doubted he was being invited over to talk basketball or do homework. Not after kissing on the court like they had. 

If he put his mind to it, really focused in, he could catch Kiyoshi’s scent on the air. Warm and pleasant and carrying a note of something more. Something that, even with the distance between them, made his skin flush and heart race. He shook his head and looked down, trying to force everything away. The last thing he needed was to get swept up again.

No, what needed to happen here was backing out of things before they could go too far. Except backing out now would be like giving up and giving up was an awful lot like losing and he was not in the mood to lose anymore tonight. Or ever, if he could help it, but he was willing to focus on one goal at a time. First things first. 

He turned to Kiyoshi but, before he could say something, he found himself being tugged back into the shadow of an alley between two tall buildings. His back collided with a wall and the alpha’s larger form curled over his own, pressed him back against the cool surface as a large hand pinned his wrist in place. Kiyoshi's other hand slipped between them, caught his hand he'd put on Kiyoshi’s chest without realizing it, slid their fingers together before that too was moved and pinned to the wall, leaving nothing between them but air. And, shortly, not even that as the alpha crowded closer, slotted their bodies together. A worrying jolt of electricity raced down his spine then curled, tight and heavy, in his belly; he was enjoying all of this way too much. 

He cleared his throat. “Kiyoshi.”

And. Yeah. That was all he had. Kiyoshi peered down at him, waiting, and when nothing else was forthcoming, laughed. “Hyuuga.” 

Asshole. Is what he would have said if not for his eyes dropping down to stare at the alpha's mouth, wide and full and was he leaning up to-

Yeah he was. So much for getting his shit together. Well, if anyone ever found around about this he'd just blame hormones or that stupid pull people claimed he’d feel towards alphas. And it wasn't like another kiss would hurt anything and...he wanted to. He was all about doing whatever he wanted to now, no longer pressed for time or having to worry about reflecting well on the team, and if that included making out with annoying classmates then so be it. 

Kiyoshi was close enough to feel the warmth of him through their clothes and to feel his breath a second before their mouths met. It was almost scary how easy it was to fall back into the warm press of lips against his own, to open up when Kiyoshi’s tongue slid wetly over the seam of his mouth. The first kisses had been messy and hot, simmering with all of Junpei’s upset but this one...this one was different. Long glides of tongue against tongue, lips sliding over each other before fitting just right, Kiyoshi’s teeth scraping over his bottom lip then nipping before licking against. It lingered, breaking for quick inhales of breath before they came back together. One kiss became two became three, four, and Junpei stopped counting where one ended and another began as they all blended together. 

Junpei was willing to go out on a limb and guess that he wasn’t the first person Kiyoshi had kissed. Or else he was just some kind of insane natural. It wouldn’t be that far-fetched; guys like Kiyoshi, prodigies with all that crazy talent, were probably lucky enough to be good at all sorts of crap that guys like Junpei did their best to blunder through. Why not kissing too? 

It was hard to be angry about it when he was on the receiving end. 

It was hard to do anything but melt. It couldn’t be normal to feel like this, so warm and light headed and suddenly desperate for more, could it? One of Kiyoshi’s hands  curled around his hip, pulled him forward so they flush against each other. Junpei’s arm, now free, wound around the alpha’s neck in the same moment a leg slipped between his own, hard muscle and heat, and pressed up. 

The noise that came out of his mouth was muffled, kissed away by Kiyoshi, but there was no denying that it was a moan. His stomach twisted and there it was again, the zing of heat in his blood and bubbling in his belly, trickling out of him hot and slippery, that pressure building inside that felt like he was on the verge of flying apart at the seams. His cock stiffened in his slacks, all the want that had drained off during the walk surging back in full force. 

Kiyoshi's leg rocked up again, thick thigh grinding against him; Junpei’s held tighter to the alpha, fingers pressing into his skin and brushing against the short hairs at the back of his neck. Against his leg he felt Kiyoshi’s hard-on and, in a way, that was a relief. At least it wasn't just him. He shifted then pushed his leg against Kiyoshi, did his best to rub against the alpha. He felt clumsy, every movement slow and heavy, but if the alpha minded it didn't show in the way he started to rut against him. 

He spared a thought to the reality of humping someone he absolutely found to be annoying and how he probably shouldn't be. Then let it go, swallowed up in slick, sucking kisses and the near frantic push and front of their bodies against each other. His shirt was tugged up, allowing rough fingers to press against bare skin. He jumped, surprised but not, as Kiyoshi’s hand spread against his side then grunted ran up along his ribcage. It almost tickled, but in a ‘this is giving me a boner’ way, not a uncontrollable laughter way. 

He hadn’t known that was a thing.

It was the sound of a car going past that pulled them apart, Kiyoshi’s head popping up and swiveling back towards the road. His whole body stiffened and Junpei had the presence of mind to know he too should be concerned (his parents wouldn’t appreciate finding out he’d been making out with some boy they’d never been introduced to in public) but he was more focused on following Kiyoshi, wanting to continue. The alpha’s sheepish smile before ducking his head slightly stopped him, snapped him back to reality. 

Why did Kiyoshi look embarrassed when he was the one who’d started it?

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I’ve been...you smell good.”  Kiyoshi said, apologetic as he stepped back and put distance between them. Junpei’s face burned in the darkness. “We should...it’s right here. At the end of the alley.” 

Junpei pushed away from the wall and, after gathering his bag and blazer, dropped without realizing it, he fell in step beside Kiyoshi again. Their hands brushed once, twice, and then fingers were threading through his own. He swallowed hard, told himself to breath and focus past the rapid beating of his heart, but didn’t pull his hand back. They were almost to Kiyoshi’s house. He was going to Kiyoshi’s house. 

This was a thing he was doing. He could handle some hand holding. 

“Aren’t your parents home?” They had to be, didn’t they? It was nearly nine o’clock, someone had to be home with meant that they absolutely couldn’t do anything...inappropriate, didn’t it? Which was...a good thing? Maybe. He wasn’t so sure all of a sudden. He touched his lips, felt that they were spit slick and slightly swollen, and wasn’t at all sure what to feel.  

“Hmm? No.” Kiyoshi turned to look down at him, face unreadable. “I live with my grandparents. They go to bed pretty early most nights, so I come in around back and head straight to my room to keep from bothering them when I get back. It’s this one.” 

Kiyoshi said the last part while inclining his head towards a simple house sitting on the corner of the block. It looked like all the houses around it, white with a tall hedge acting as a divider, and a gate with the name ‘Kiyoshi’ on a plaque. Junpei hesitated, mouth drying out as he watched Kiyoshi unlock and push the gate open. He was waved inside but didn’t move; his hands curled into fists at his side and his tongue, sandpaper dry, pushing up against the roof of his mouth. Kiyoshi turned back to look at him; eyes questioning for a moment then going bright and wrinkling at the corners as he smiled again. 

“You coming?” 

He swallowed then nodded. “Y-yeah.” Whatever, he didn’t have to do anything if he didn’t want. And it wasn’t as if he was totally opposed to maybe kissing some more. That seemed to be working out pretty well and there was no reason to not keep doing it, was there? He just had to keep his head on straight and not let hormones totally mess him up and there’d be no problem. 

Kiyoshi’s house seemed normal enough. Not that he was getting to see a lot of it. They went down a walkway that snaked around to the back of the house, under a clothesline, then through a door that opened into a small entranceway that lead to a set of stairs and a narrow hallway that went towards the front of the house. He set his shoes next to Kiyoshi’s then followed the other teen up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as he could. It was too dark to really see anything except Kiyoshi’s back but at some point the alpha took his hand again to guide him. They turned a corner, walked a few steps, then headed up another set of stairs, more narrow and steep than the first, with a propped open door awaiting them at the top.

Here Kiyoshi’s hand slipped out of his own. The door was shut behind them and a lamp, a small one situated next to Kiyoshi’s bed, turned on before either of them spoke again. 

“You sleep in the attic?” That was what it looked like anyway, with it’s low slanted ceiling (they both had to stoop to avoid hitting their heads), exposed beams painted stark white, and complete lack of walls. It was a wide space and most of it was empty. 

There was Kiyoshi’s bed, low to the ground and at least a queen but then what else could someone that size fit on, pressed back against the far wall, positioned for it was under where the ceiling was highest. A kotatsu surrounded by a collection of mismatched cushions and covered in school books, a dresser, a few storage bins stacked together and pushed into a corner, and and a mini fridge with a microwave and electric kettle on top. Simple but obviously set up for Kiyoshi to be as self sufficient as possible, at least in small bursts. 

“Since I joined the basketball team in junior high.” Kiyoshi said, crouching in front of the fridge. “I get back late most nights, with practices and clean up, so keeping a floor between us makes things easier. Drink?” 

“Oh. Um. No. I’m fine.” 

Awkward, more than fine, and unsure about what he should be doing with himself. Not standing around like he was, hunched over so as to avoid hitting his head. Even in the center of the room, where the ceiling was highest, he couldn’t quite stand to his full height. Sitting down then but where? The table was closest and seemed safer but as he looked around, noting a bookshelf and some basketball posters on the wall, Kiyoshi flopped down onto his bed. He was probably supposed to follow, wasn’t he? It would be weird to sit on the cushions alone, especially since he didn’t imagine he’d been invited over to do homework or talk basketball. 

Well. Maybe to talk basketball. Kiyoshi would probably appreciate that more than making out but Junpei could honestly say he’d rather turn around and go home that do that.  

“Did you want to sit?” Kiyoshi asked, no trace of mocking or judgement in his tone or on his face. He pointed to the bed, at a spot near him, for emphasis, answering the unasked question of what to do next.

Junpei shuffled over, refusing to let himself second guess or think too hard about it. He was here and he was sitting and that was...yeah. First on the edge of the bed then, very aware of how strange he must have looked considering Kiyoshi was leaning back on an elbow, watching him with a carefully bland expression, scooted back more fully onto the bed. He bent a leg, folded it under him. 

They were...very close to each other. Legs nearly touching, hands separated by scant centimeters of comforter. He looked down at Kiyoshi through the fringe of his hair, feeling his cheeks start to heat up again. Kiyoshi stared back from under lowered lashes, saying nothing and not looking in any hurry to do so. Junpei’s teeth ground together, irritation spiking; why was he just looking at him like that? 

Why was meeting his gaze, dark eyes half hidden behind thick lashes but still so intense and completely focused on him, suddenly so hard? And why was his throat so dry? Maybe he should have taken that drink. Junpei drug his tongue over his lips; Kiyoshi’s eyes followed the motion and it was so pointed, so obvious, Junpei imagined he could feel it as a whisper of a touch tracing his mouth. It was too much and not enough all at once. 

He might have squirmed a little and that was annoying in and of itself. Why was he so- This was all just- damnit.  

“Hey.” Kiyoshi touched his hand, long fingers curling around his own. “I could put on a movie or some-”

“Shut up.” Junpei snapped. Kiyoshi, having gained the ability to actually listen at some point, shut up. Junpei glared at him balefully. “Just. Look. If we’re going doing...something we should just do it.” 

“Okay.” Kiyoshi agreed. Between one heartbeat and the next he’d sat up straighter and moved into his space, caught his eye. “But if you don’t like it-” 

Junpei clicked his tongue. “That isn’t shutting up.” 

Kiyoshi grinned, cheeky for a moment, then nodded. The gap between them closed, mouths touched and Junpei was melting again. Kiyoshi touched him, pulled him from where he was sitting to practically crawl into his lap. It was a weird position, arms around him and Kiyoshi between his legs, his knees pressing against the alpha and down into the mattress. Closer than the alleyway, more contact, less…

Less something. 

More intimate maybe. Fingers pressed under his shirt again, drifted over his skin, slipped through his hair then twisted, tangled, pulled

“Ah! Fu-” He bit down on his own lip, eyes flying wide. Kiyoshi looked startled as well and his grip on his hair loosened then, eyes flickering with something unspoken, tightened again. Pulled, carefully, just enough to make his scalp prickle as leaned his head back into it, to relieve the pressure. 

Kiyoshi’s mouth dropped to to neck, opened to lay wet, open mouthed kisses along it and stroke his tongue along his skin. 

It didn’t take a genius to know that omegas had sensitive necks, that they guarded them carefully and some of them even wore collars, just to keep others away. It was just common sense, known by everyone long before anyone was in a position for it to mean anything. Junpei probably knew better than most; when he got tense there was always this urge to crack his neck and rub the stress out of the muscles, as if that one point was what controlled the rest of him. It always worked, once he got the tension out of his neck the rest of him followed, body and mind. 

So he knew. And yet he still gasped, hips jerking forward and eyes slamming shut as Kiyoshi mouthed at his neck. His skin burned, tingled, and each swipe of tongue and rasp of teeth cut through him, went straight to his dick and oh, but he was getting so wet. It was gross, actually, Kiyoshi was practically slobbering on him and biting and the noises had made when he sucked at his flesh were terrible. But Junpei clung to his shirt and rocked against him and forgot to feel embarrassed about it, even when a hand snaked between them and the heel of Kiyoshi's palm pressed against his cock through his slacks. Pressure, friction as his dick rubbed against the slick, clinging fabric of his boxers, heat radiating from Kiyoshi's hand, and a few hard grinds and Junpei was gasping, shaking, and losing it in his pants.

Who would have guessed he’d be so easy?

He pressed a hand over his eyes, once he'd stopped rocking against Kiyoshi's, and groaned. "Kill me." 

Kiyoshi nipped at his collar bone. "It's okay but uh. Maybe you should take those off?" 

He peeked through his fingers and decided he didn't appreciate how pleased with himself the alpha looked. But. Yeah. Maybe. "Fine." He moved away, on shaking legs, and, taking a second to steel himself, flipped the button on his pants and pushed them down along with his ruined boxers. 

No, he didn't like how happy Kiyoshi was at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well. The first time can be a bit...hair trigger.


End file.
